Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric circuit including two secondary batteries that differ from each other in durability against repetitive charge and discharge.
Related Art
JP 2011-234479A discloses an electric circuit for a vehicle including a lead-acid battery and a lithium-ion battery. The electric circuit of this document is configured as follows. When restarting an engine from idling stop, a power supply voltage of the vehicle instantaneously drops due to high current that flows through a starter motor; therefore, in order to protect a part of electric loads of the vehicle, a flow of current between the lithium-ion battery and the starter motor is blocked, and electric power is supplied to the starter motor only from the lead-acid battery.